You are mine!
by extremist
Summary: (Yuu is a girl, same universe) Yuu has someone from the past, that someone will do anything to get Yuu. He is a nightmare of the past and now present. But will Mika let this guy take his Yuu-chan? (sucks at summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is the same world where there is vampires and stuff. Yuu is a little weak not in fighting but emot ionally. She is easily scared and fear a certain someone and becomes almost paralize. Ha- I love these sort of things.**

* * *

Note: this is the same world where there is vampires and stuff. Yuu is a little weak not in fighting but emot ionally. She is easily scared and fear a certain someone and becomes almost paralize. Ha- I love these sort of things. And umm sorryI I got almost all the characters name wrong.

* * *

Yuu looked around her empty room. Guren had told her to clean it before he comes to check it. She didn't understand if they were supposed to fight vampires air clean some stupid room.

Her room was messy as always books lying around which she hadn't touch since a thousand year. Her clothes all spread and not folded air neatly pilled up like shinoe's.

She sighed and cursed under her breath.

"Yuu, hey you in there?" A loud band came from her door. "Are you still alive or dead?"

"Sadly for you kimizuki I am still alive. What do you want?"

"Idiot, have not heared the order all the soldiers are called for a meeting."

"Now? But why?"

"Don't know and get your lazy butt over here."

Yuu grumbled and went to join kimizuki. She glanced at her room and decided to clean it later.

Kimizuki waited for Yuu to come out. Yuu long black hair were in a high ponytail, she had lose hairs on her face giving her a cute look. Kimizuki blushed and walked in front.

"Why is it this about?" Yuu complained. Kimizuki shrugged.

They were greeted in the meeting room with seven angry faces. All staring at them angrily.

"You are late." Mitsuba grumbled. Shinoa smiled at us and Yoichi looked as confused as always. Guren sat on the head chair glaring at Yuu.

There were three other people Yuu had never seen. They were staring at her with a disapproving look.

"Sorry, it was my fault because someone thought it was more important to clean a room than a meeting." Yuu glared daggers at Guren who just shrugged in response.

The three new people looked at Guren with a amused expression.

One was a boy with red hairs. His eyes were green and looked about Yuu age.

A girl with pink long hairs sat beside him. Her blue eyes were mischievous. Yuu could probably tell she was a trouble maker another boy sat with Yoichi. His black eyes were hard and cold. His blue hairs were well combed unlike the red hair one. They all were wearing uniform confirming to be soldiers.

Kimizuki and Yuu sat in the chair with further argument.

"As the princess and the prince finally had the time to join us I will start the introductions."

He pointed at us one by one. "This is Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Yoichiro and kimizuki." Then Guren pointed at the blue hair dude "This is Haise." Then he pointed at the red hair guy. "This one is Shu and the girl in Mei."

"He isn't here yet." Mei said.

Guren looked bored. "Yeah another kid was supposed to come but like some idiots he is late as well."

"Why have you called us here?"

"You both squads are assigned together."

Wha?

"You both have to work together, trust each other blah blah blah..."

"Why?" Yoichi asked.

"Because I said so." Guren grinned.

"We need reason." I told Guren.

"I am your superior don't ask question."

"Stupid Guren."

"Whatever, just get along play for a while. Yuu will show you all her dolls, you can play with them..."

"I DONT PLAY WITH DOLLS."

Guren was going to say something when the door opened. A boy entered the room. He had white hairs and grey eyes. He was cute there was no doubt. But he Yuu didn't notice that.

Wrong... Wrong... He is... Yuu held her breath it was him. He... Yuu thought he was dead when the virus effected the city. She thought she never will have to face those grey cold eyes after her dad left her in a orphanage.

The boy took a moment to notice her. He stared her for a long minute. They both held each other gaze. Yuu wanted to run away from the room. He was one of her nightmares.

"Kuro, you are late." Mei sighed. But the boy was too focused on Yuu. Eventually everyone noticed.

"Yuu...is that you?"

"I...I... Kuro..." Yuu backed away but before she could take her leave the boy came forward and hugged her.

Yuu heart stopped it all to familiar.

"Finally found you. I thought I would not be able to see you again." He whispered in her ears. Yuu tried to control her tears she was shaking with fear. The boy separated himself from her.

"I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is set after 1st season of anime. Yuu know Mika is** alive.

There was silence in the room. Everyone stared at Kuro weirdly.

Another one of Yuu family has appeared.

"Umm... I think we are missing a detail here." Haise spoke up.

"What is this shit all about." Kimizuki said his eyes on Kuro.

Kuro grinned showing his white teeth.

"Yuu-chan, was my friend. In school we used to be together."

Every eye at that moment was on Yuu. She was standing there frozen with a expression no one has ever seen before.

Fear!

Mei looked at Kuro suspiciously.

"Is that true?" Shinoa asked.

Yuu nodded lightly.

Guren notices the expression on Yuu's face. He knew Yuu more than anyone. Yuu expression was similar to the days when she would wake up screaming from a nightmare and then pretend to not be afraid.

Not everyone in the room noticed her expression. Kimizuki turned back to the papers, Mitsuba looked bored, Haise and Shinoa stared mischievously at the pair. As much as Guren knew they both are probably setting them up. Mei was the only one who looked suspicious.

She stared hard at Kuro. Who was smiling down at Yuu.

Guren stood up. All eyes turned on him.

"The meeting is over. Go do whatever you were doing."

"Come Yuu, let's go to my room. " Kuro spoke cheerfully. "I want to hear everything that happened past years."

Yuu took a shaky breath and tried to step away but Kuro took her hand and began to drag her with him.

"Wait... Yuu and I have some business to attend." Guren at once spoke. "Let's go Yuu." He ordered.

Yuu nodded and at once turned to leave. Guren followed her. Yuu had never been so quite. Something was definetly up. As he passed Kuro he could swear that the way Kuro glared at him could kill a person. His eyes were hard and filled with hatred as he stared at Guren.

Guren shook his head and followed Yuu outside.

"I found her." Mika told Krul.

Krul was sitting on her throne staring at Mika. Finally the seraph has been found.

"Why didn't you bring her here?"

"Ferid, stopped me."

Krul glared at Ferid.

"My..my if I hadn't get Mika out of there the humans would have killed him. I saved him."

Krul growled probably displeased.

"I will save Yuu-chan. They have done something to her." Mika growled.

"I know my dear pet. Don't worry we will save her." Krul smiled. " they will never let you take her away and she probably is brain washed."

Mika nodded remembering how his Yuu chan had tried to protect humans.

"So, what should we do."

Krul smirked.

"I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**silver-wolf-dc**

 **Me Toooooo! PapaGuren Papaguren I love HIM LIKE THAT**

 **MusicalMidnight**

 **Thanks! And here u go next chapter at your service.**

 **1**

 **Ha! I tried my best to make her a cute girl.**

"What is wrong with you?" Guren asked. As soon as they were out of the meeting room Guren had took Yuu to the libarary. Yuu was quite all the way.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is off about that boy do you really know him?"

"Um... Of course why would you ask such a thing. He was my... Class... Fellow."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like you are meeting someone you were scared of. You tried to hide it burn I can read your expression."

Yuu looked surprised. Guren words were almost sentimental. But she couldn't tell him. It's too embarrassing. How pathetic she will look. Thus, Yuu gave the most brightest smile to Guren and told him that he has gone crazy. Still suspicious Guren didn't press the mater more and went away after patting Yuu head.

Yuu sighed lightly, what was she gonna do now? Maybe he had changed? No, he still has those eyes. She can't forget the look of those eyes.

!(flashback)

"Yuu! My dearest Yuu where are you." A voice called out in the room. Little Yuu was too scared to say anything. She had hid herself from his sight behind the table.

"You can't hide!"

Tears spilled down her pale cheek.

Please, let him not see me. Help me! Someone please...

"Haha, found you."

Yuu yelped and looked back to see Kuro staring at her. She backed away trying to get away as away as possible.

"You know Yuu, I don't understand why you can't love me."

"What do... do you mean?"

He grinned and come closer. Yuu tried to back away but he held her before she could move. He hugged her. Yuu tried desperately to get away from him. But the hold of the boy was firm. He held her like he would never let go.

"Your parents hate you, they abuse you and call you mean things. No one at school is your friend. But I always loved you and always will. Iam the only one who loves you in this whole world so why are you getting away from me."

He seperates himself from a trembling Yuu.

He leaned down to kiss her. Yuu tries to break free but he uses his other hand and places it on her head so she can't move.

"No..." Yuu tried to speak. Tears fell from her green eyes staring widely at the other person.

"You are so cute, Yuu." He seperates himself and giggles. "I love you! You are MINE and if you EVER try to leave my side. I will be very mad and you don't want to see me mad, right?"

Yuu nods out of fear. She closes her eyes while more tears escaped her eyes.

(Over flashback)

Mei knew that her squad was weird. Sure they were close but not Kuro he was always the distant one. He is agreesive and doesn't even talk with us. At first they would try everything to make him talk or laugh but after getting snapped at so many times they eventually gave up. According to Haise Kuro might be a Hiragi's spy or something. But no matter what the reason his counter with Yuu was suspicious. Mei always had been good in reading faces. She read the terrified face of Yuu and the genuine smile of Kuro. It was the dirst time she had seen him this much happy. Even after the meeting he seemed cheerful who've seemed so unlike him. He asked the Shinoa squad about Yuu 's history how she got here and all but. The pink haired boy Kimizuki told him to ask her himself. Kuro looked angry for a moment but then headed out.

"Where are you going?" Haise asked him.

"To find Yuu!" With that he went away while me and Haise shared a suspicious look.

Something was defiantly up.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu didn't have night mares. Asura had become kind enough not to let them bother Yuu. But he would ocasionally would have conversation with him. And today, he was angry.

"You should have told your superior about him."

"Who?"

"Kuro!"

Yuu stays silent.

"I know your fears and your past. This guy is crazy. He will hurt you.

"..."

"Say something, you said I am your friend. Then you should listen to me."

"It's nothing, he hasn't done anything. I am sure it's not a big deal."

They both knew she was lying.

"Asura, why are you so worried about me? Aren't these one of those chances when you can take over me."

If Yuu had looked closely he might have noticed the pink blush on Asura's face.

"You told me you want to be my friend. I am just honouring our pact."

Yuu grins at him.

"Wake up now Yuu, I can sense someone beside you."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"It might be idiot Guren. He is the only one who enters my room without permission."

Asura nods and dissapeared.

Yuu wakes up slowly. She focuses on the figure that was sitting on the bed and was running his hand through her hair.

Why would Guren do something like that? No, it can't be him.

She focuses on the person more.

Kuro.

Her heart begans to beat loudly. She looked in his eyes.

"My, my Yuu. Your a heavy sleeper. You didn't even notice me comming that could've dangerous if I were your enemy."

He smiled at her.

Yuu wanted to tell him to get out stay away from him and everything she could think of but her lips betrayed her.

"Oh Yuu, how much I missed you. When I found out that your father have sent you somewhere I went mad with anger." He began to stroke her cheek. "I asked him but he never told me."

Yuu held her breath. He met with her dad.

"So, I killed him." He smiled at him.

Yuu was horrified even though she never got any love from him she still would not have wanted her dead.

"How...could you?"

Kuro looked surprised. "Your not happy? After what he did with you?"

Yuu tried to sit up. But he forced her to lie still.

"Ahh... How cute Yuu. Even after what he did you still are so kind hearted." Kuro face was weird. He was smiling like he had a secret. Which didn't dound so good.

Yuu looked away. She didn't wanted to see his face.

"Leave...Kuro...I don't..."

Kuro faced changed to displeasure.

"I don't like it when you resist me Yuu. I want you to be like before." He began to move his face closer to her. She tries to get him away using her hand but he pins them down with surprising strength.

"Don't worry! Soon I will make you mine again."

Yuu chokes down a scream. Desperately trying to get away. A centimetre away from her mouth he stops.

"Alas I have to go. I can't be late for my duties."

Kuro gets up leaving.

"See you!"

Yuu tries to steady her heart. Few tears escape her green eyes. Lying there thinking about all the bad memories of past.

"Oii, Yuu are you still asleep?" The voice belonged to Mitsuba. She was knocking the door. Yuu was supposed to be down by now.

"...no"

"Then come out, everyone is waiting."

Shinoa squad and Kuro squad was training together. Shinoa was fighting with Shu who seemed to be bored by Shinoa attacks.

Mitsuba and Kimizuki were fighting Haise who was strong as hell. His speed was soo fast that it was hard to keep up. Yoichi was comparing notes or whatever with Mei on shooting arrow as both of their weapon was similar. Kuro was no where to be seen and Yuu was enjoying the show. Her back was against the blue wall. She tried not hard to think about this morning.

"We all are working hard while she is just sitting there." Haise complained.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Yuu who didn't even notice the stares and was lost in thoughts.

"Yuu-San, are you okay?" Shinoa asked.

Yuu didn't hear her.

Everyone waited for a reply.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS MIKA-SAN IS DOING HERE?" Shinoa cried out. Everyone stares at her. Yuu at once stood up and looked around. Desperately searching for Mika.

"Where?"

"Haha, I knew it will wake you up."

"Wha? It wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was." Mitsuba commented.

"You shouldn't say that. She might not like it." Yoichi said out of concern.

"Who is this Mika?"

All of the heads turned towards the door. Kuro stood there. He had his one hand in his pocket and was staring at them without any straightly.

"Umm..."

"He is my family." Yuu spoke up.

Everyone stared at her.

Kuro eyes turned hard.

"As much as I know you only had a father."

"Mika is my family, that is all there to know." Yuu looked at the floor not wanting to meet Kuro eyes. She knew if she looked at him she will get the same sense of fearness.

"Soooo... Umm... Let's go back to practice." Shu spoke up. He noticed the tension and tried to lighten the mood.

"Yuu-San, I will like to have a fight with you. I would like to see how strong you are." Haise spoke and took out his cursed gear, a sword.

"Will you join us Kuro?" Mei asked the boy who was staring at Yuu.

"No."

 **DUN! I hope you like. Can I get more reviews. Plzzzzz pretty plzzzz.**

 **This fic was a challenge given to me by hellgirl333. The idea and everything is mine though.**

 **I am sure you all know that I don't own anything except Kuro, Mei, Shu and Haise. If I owned Owari no seraph I would have uploaded manga chapter more frequently and not after ONE F*** MONTH.**

 **Silvyavan: Thank you *takes the flower* I think our taste match.**

 **Neko Gina: here is a long chapter. Happy?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Then?" Mei asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yuu, began to scream 'hey what are you doing to Guren?'"

Shinoa told the Kuro squad. All eyes was on her. Today they were supposed to share their history with them everyone wanted to hear Yuu's story in the end as it was the most interesting.

Kimizuki shared his past life in simple words, Mitsuba didn't had much to tell, Yoichi only explained a little, Shinoa tried to make her story sound interesting but it was just family problems.

Mei life was easy, she was the youngest daughter of a high branch family. She got here easily.

Shu and Haise were both best friends as little kids. After the vampires took over Tokyo they hid in the cities till the demon extermination unit found them.

Kuro, came here himself surviving on his own he made it to the JIDA himself.

Now as all the stories were done only Yuu was left who want soo eager to tell them how his family was killed by vampires but Shinoa and Mitsuba began to tell the story. Yuu glared many times at them but they didn't notice.

Everyone was listening to the story attentively, even Kuro who at first looked bored but as soon as Yuu story began he became attentive.

"Then, Yuu went crazy and with full speed attacked the white haired vampire.."

"Both stared at each other eyes, there was a sword through the vampire heart but both didn't notice it as they were lost in each other beautiful eyes."

Yuu blushed and glared at a giggling Mitsuba. Kuro face was hard.

"They both recognised each other." Kimizuki commented.

"Ahhhh! Finally. Totally cute." Mei eyes were sparkling. "That is so CUTE!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Yuu bent down to clean her shoes. Everyone knew she was blushing.

"Then vampires surrounded us, we were busy fighting didn't saw what happened next just that Mika picked Yuu up bridal style and ran away!"

"No way!" Haise smirked.

"Then well I don't remember much when we came around Yuu was um..." Shinoa stopped and stared at Yuu. She looked at them blinking. She also didn't remember what had happened. But everyone except knew what exactly had happened. Guren had told them not to tell Yuu so they stopped talking and changed the topic.

"I bet they must have kissed." Shu said in a small voice.

"Hell no!" Yuu screamed.

"How lovely that must have been." Yoichi smiled.

Yuu looked away. Her eyes fell on Kuro who was staring at her hard. His face was was angry. Yuu didn't like that look.

Kuro didn't spent much time with them according to Mei. He was only with them on a mission but now he seemed around more often and Yuu might know why.

It had been three days since the mixing of Shinoa and Kuro squad. Yuu didn't have any encounters with Kuro anymore. She made sure someone was with her always. But at night she would lock her door and seal everything she could think he would come from. Today at night she went to bed late because Mei wanted to do something 'girly'.

It sounded ridiculous but they had a girl night in which they talked Shinoa and Mei talked about how Kuro, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shu and Hasie are cute. While Mitsuba and Yuu boasted who killed more vampires. It was crazy!

Yuu sighed and checked her corridor before entering the room.

She locked the room behind her and checked if it wasn't lose. Then made her way to the bathroom.

"Quite the security you have, ehh"

Yuu held her breath. She looked around to see Kuro.

"What the?"

"You tried to avoid me, right?"

Kuro took step closer to Yuu who took step backward.

"It was like you were avoiding me, I didn't like it." He was getting closer and the space behind Yuu was getting less.

"Tell me Yuu is that wrong?"

"No...I..."

"Shhh..." He put his finger on his lips. Kuro was too close. Yuu back hit the wall.

Yuu was shaking, her eyes were getting misty.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I am just here to warn. If you try to avoid me bad things will happen." Kuro began to stroke her soft cheek. "Or I will hurt him."

Yuu first thought wander to Mika but he was a vampire that won't be possible, could it be Kimizuki or Yoichi?

"Who...?"

He smiled.

"See, I wasn't really planning to tell you. I thought first I will have you whole then we would kill him together." Yuu stared in his eyes. "But you still didn't hate him so I am going to use him against you."

Dread filled her, she looked away trying to collect her thought. Kuro held her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, your father is alive. I am glad I didn't kill him. You will understand why I didn't kill him but till then..."

Few tears escaped her eyes.

Kuro wiped her tears and kissed her. Yuu tried to push him away but he held her hands forcing her to stay still.

He seperated himself from him and smiled.

"I love you, Yoichiru Hayakuya."

Yuu trembled from his touch. She was disgusted. She wanted to hide and run away.

"Sleep well!" He kissed her on her forehead. Then, walked away leaving her trembling.

She fell on her knees and sobbed.

Her father is alive.

Should she be happy?

"Oii, you alive or dead?"

Yuu woke up to see Guren face in front of her. He was staring at her with...concern?

"Wha-?" She sat up. She was asleep on the floor, right where Kuro have left her. She was wearing her uniform. She must have passed out. She looked at the door it was open and the lock broken.

She needs to get more security.

"Hey, I am asking something?"

"You can't just ebter my room like that."

Guren smiled, relief filled his face.

"Shut up, you should not sleep on the floor. What happened?"

"Too tired, sat down to test and went to sleep."

That was a lie and they both knew it. But Guren didn't push the subject.

He smacked her on head.

"Get ready and meet me at the office there something we need to discuss."

"What? Did you pee in your bed again?"

"HELL! No and what do you mean again?"

Yuu smirked. Guren smiled seeing her smirk. He was getting worried over nothing.

But still something wasn't right.

Okay? I don't know what I did. Did I just made Yuu father alive? I think I need some sleep I am losing my brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn it!

What the hell is wrong with Guren.

A meeting? This is a total piece of shit. Guren was talking about some research. But why was SHE here?

I want to kill some vampires.

As fact, everyone in the room was bored as hell even Guren himself had no interest.

God, please something entertaining happens right now.

Her prayers were heard right way, a soldier came in running. He was covered in sweat.

"Guren-sama, there is a vampire inside the borders. He had taken a soldier hostage."

Everyone was surprised who could be this stupid to come alone inside the border. But it was a opportunity for me, without even glancing at anyone I ran outside.

Mika, was stupid. He knew that. But this stupid to listen to Krul this plan. Mika sighed, it was all for Yuu-chan.

He had a human pinned down with his feet with a sword pointed on his throat. Soliders surrounded him in a circle, no one made a move.

"Let him go, vampire." One of the soldiers growled.

Yeah sure and get himself killed. No thanks.

"I want to meet someone." Mika announced. "Only then I will release this human."

"Say your demand." The soliders said.

"Yoichiru Hayakuya, bring her to me." Mika heart was beating loudly. It wasn't fear he felt, it was excitement for meeting Yuu-chan.

Before anyone could answer he noticed some shuffling in soliders. Someone was comming from behind. He gripped his sword harder.

"Die, vampire." He heard a girl voice. His heart stopped. He stared at her.

His Yuu-chan.

Her green eyes sparkled, she had a smile on her face but as soon as she saw Mika her eyes went wide.

"Mika..."

Nothing mattered. Mika thrower the sword away. All the human tensed. Before even a single move Mika ran to Yuu and hugged her tightly.

Everyone stood there un-certainly.

Yuu body was at first was tensed but then she relaxed and hugged him back.

Mika could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

His purpose, his life, his family finally.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika breathed.

Yuu seperated herself from him and stared in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Seine the vampire." A solider cried out.

Yuu protested, she took out her sword and stood in front of him.

Ha, his Yuu-chan stood in front of him. Protecting him. She has grown strong.

Mika was glad that Yuu was ready to rebel against humans for him. It was enough for him to know that she still loved him.

Mika put his hand on Yuu's head.

"Let me handle it."

"No, Mika you will end up in tears. Let me handle it." Yuu grinned.

Mika heart stopped. Her grin was too cute. It was the same grin that Yuu used to have when he and Yuu-chan played tricks on Akane.

"Haha, you are still the same Yu-chan."

"Whatever."

"Oii, what the hell is happening here?" A man stepped forward with violet eyes and black hair.

This is getting interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

What should I do it wasn't fair.

Mika thought staring at the black head and white head.

"Shinya, how longer?"

"I Dont know Guren, Kureto brother is taking a long time in interrogating."

"INTERROGATING? What are you doing with Yuu chan."

Guren looked at him unimpressed. "She is just being questioned. If she doesn't mess up they will allow you to stay here."

That wasn't relaxing. Yuu was horrible in talking. She probably was cussing and telling them how stupid they were.

It had been two hours since he was taken to a office. Both men had kept him company. And they were weird. Guren kept glancing at door probably waiting for Yuu. And Shinya was asking question after question.

"Have you ever kissed her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Guren growled. Shinya grinned lightly.

Mika rolled his eyes he didn't wanted to talk to these humans.

The door was opened by Yuu chan. Her expression were dangerous.

"What the fuck?"

"Language!" Guren scolded staring at her.

"What happened?"

"They... Threatened Yoichi and kimizuki. What is wrong with you people."

"Haha Kureto brother is soo funny."

"That is some sick sense of humour."

"Where are they now?"

"I left them I their room so they could rest."

Guren nodded motioning her to continue.

"They agreed to let Mika styaed but under observation. If he does anything I and him both will be executed."

Three head turned to stare at Mika. He huffed and looked away.

"Listen Yuu. Now please don't mess around if you do something stupid then I won't come to save your sorry ass."

Yuu stings her tongue out. Mature.

"Let's go!" Guren motioned Shinya and both went out side the room.

Yuu sighed and stared at Mika smilingly.

"Let's go Mika!"

"So, to save your life the vampire queen turned you into a vampire?" Yuu confirmed a hundredth time.

Mika nodded.

"I should thank her." Yuu smiled lightly.

Mika stared ahead thinking of What he should do next. His plan was working soo far.

"Yuu-San," a voice called out from the other end of the corridor, a familiar girl with purple hair came running followed by a yellow and a pink haired girls.

"Shinoa, where were you?"

Shinoa reached there and stared at Mika for a long second.

"Every one is talking about him, I thought it was a lie."

"Your Mika..." Mei eyes sparkled. "I have heared so much about you."

Mika was uncomfortable, bastard humans surrounding his Yuu-chan.

"Welcome to the family!" Shinoa grinned.

Without a second thought Mika blurted "I am not your family."

There was a awkward silence. Yuu tried to ease the tension.

"How is Yoichi and Kimizuki." Yuu asked.

"They are fine. They just have few scratches." Mei smiled.

"Haise, Shu and Kuro are in the training room, we should go there."

Meeting Kuro was last thing Yuu wanted by Shinoa can be quite pursuing. Yuu sighed and decided to go.

"Did you hear?" Shu asked Haise and Kuro.

Haise was sitting with Kuro. Shu was the only one practicing.

"What?" Haise asked as he yawned.

"About the vampire."

Kuro nodded his head and Haise also nodded in response.

"Everyone said Yuu-San was trying to protect him."

"Really?" Haise asked.

Kuro eyes went wide. Why would HIS Yuu protect some bastard vampire.

All three heads turned to see four new people arriving the Training room.

Yuu was behind Shinoa and Mei walking with a guy, with white hair.

"Mika..." Kuro growled.

"Huh! You know him?"

"No!" Kuro responded and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kuro was fuming with anger. He took quick steps towards Yuu. He couldn't stand Mika who was standing too close to Yuu.

Mika noticed Yuu flinch. He glared at the approaching man. His eyes were hard and staring at Yuu.

"What do you mean?" Shinoa asked.

Kuro didn't answer. He tried to reach out for Yuu's hand to get her away from Mika. But Mika wasn't going to let that happen. He smacked his hand away from his Yuu-chan.

"Who are you?" Mika questioned him.

"I am Kuro, her best friend." Kuro glared at him. "Yuu, why are you with a vampire? Let's get out from here?" He reached out again. Yuu wanted to get away from him. Hide behind Mika. But the thought of her father stopped her.

Mika whereas was losing his patience 'best friend his ass'.

Mika put his arm in front of Yuu. Protecting her from everything. He could feel the anger Kuro radiated.

"Um... Mika-Kun will be staying with us." Shinoa smiled awkwardly.

"Let's get away from here, Yuu-chan." Mika calmly said and turned to leave. Yuu tried to call out to him but he kept going. He knew Yuu will follow him. And she did she was calling out for him.

"Mika...wait."

Mika stopped and looked back at Yuu. Her eyes looked worried.

"Who was that?"

"Um... Kuro...I." Yuu looked soo worried that Mika had to control himself.

"Yuu chan, I don't like that human. I don't care who he WAS but please don't talk to him."

Yuu looked uncertain. It wasn't like she wanted to talk or be with him.

Is my father even worthy of this?

"Let's forget this! You wanna see your room."

"My room?"

"Of course you will be staying in a room."

Mika blinked and smiled. He nodded his head and told Yuu to lead the way.

Yuu took his hand. Mika knew his face was probably red as Tamato right now. But he tugged along his Yuu chan.

"You will come to like my friend. They are sweet..." She paused. Then in a thoughtful way continued. "Well, except kimizuki he isn't sweet but not bad, Mitsuba is hard to understand, Shinoa is irritating and annoying as hell and well Guren and Shinya are bastards..."

Mika stared at her.

"Woah... How did I even said sweet but there is Yoichi. He is really sweet."

A high pitched voice called out for Yuu. Both heads turned to look at Shinoa again with her grand entrance.

"Don't leave me behind." She came running.

More humans. Why can't they just leave her alone?

"Where is Mitsuba?" Yuu asked. Shinoa reached to them. She paused to catch her breath.

"With Yoichi and kimizuki."

"Why are you here?" Mika eyed her suspiciously.

"My my I just wanted to know Mika-kun better." Shinoa grinned.

"Huh?"

"Shinoa, don't make him go crazy." Yuu eyes widened. "Oh MY!"

"What?" Mika asked looking around. Was they in danger?

Yuu pointed at both of them.

"I just realised something." Yuu clapped her hands in realisation. "You both are same Mika was also like Shinoa irritating, annoying, talkative and with creepy bright grins."

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Shinoa tilted her head.

"I am not like that!" Mika cried. "I don't smile creepily and I have changed. Yuu chan you should not say things like that."

Yuu begans to giggle.

"Whatever!"

Three of them began to walk together. Mika walked in the middle he didn't want the girl Shinoa near Yuu chan.

"Will Mika Kun sleep with Yuu."

"WHAT?" Yuu screamed.

Mika grinned. Time for payback Yuu-chan.

"Oh really? I didn't know. I won't really mind but Yuu chan do you still have that problem?"

Yuu face became red she glared at Mika. "What do you mean you won't mind sleeping with me? And what about the problem?"

Mika smirked.

"You used to pee on bed."

REVENGE!

Yuu face became bright red. Shinoa busted into hysterical laughing. Mika himself after soo many years had an actual laugh.

"Fuck you, I never PEED IN BED... Idiot."

But both were too busy laughing. Yuu stomped her foot on the floor and walked faster leaving the two laughing behind.

Bastards!

Sorry for the late chp and for my weird sence of humour but I wanted Mika and Shinoa to bond sooo yeah.

I will try to update faster but I am quite busy these days.

I hope u enjoyed. Leave your views. I will luv to know them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Then Yuu pretended to be the strongest one." Mitsuba grinned.

Mika looked at Yuu with a smirk. There was no doubt Yuu chan haven't changed a bit.

Mika didn't actually like human company but they were all talking about Yuu chan and what he had missed. They were all sitting in the human kimizuki room with his injured friend Yoichi. All of Yuu chan soo called family had gathered there.

At first Mika didn't wanted to go there with Yuu chan but listening to Yuu chan's story was worth bearing these humans a while.

That Kuro wasn't here and he was glad for that.

"But Guren punched him on his head to shut him up." Kimizuki smirks at Yuu.

She glared at them. Making fun of her. She knew Mika was enjoying it. The only reason Yuu hadn't bashed any heads was because Mika was enjoying with her friends. Mika had been warning about them being evil and stuff. This was the perfect way of showing Mika that that they were awesome.

"Yuu chan always thinks herself of the strongest."

"Oh, he doesn't know how she got grounded by Guren." Yoichi pointed out.

"I haven't heard this one." Mei noted. Mika wanted to know everything about her. But this seemed a special one because of Yuu protesting.

"Come on, Yuu San this one is the best." Shinoa grinned.

"NO!"

"Yuu chan it could not be anymore embarrassing then the last one."

Yuu glared at Mika.

Mika grinned back.

"I am going." Yuu huffed and left the room.

Mika knew she wasn't angry just annoyed. If he goes after her he would probably be scolded and threatened by her.

By judging everyone faces they thought the same.

Tch... They know too much about it.

"Yuu San seemed angry." Shu commented.

"Nah, she is fine." Kimizuki said calmly.

"Mika Kun?" Yoichi asked Mika. His green eyes stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Um... Can I ask you something?"

No! Mika thought but in reality nodded his head.

"Was Yuu Kun always this reckless. She worries us a lot."

Mika could not help but grin at Yuu who groaned in response.

"Yes, infact she was ready take out everyone at the vampire city."

Everyone stared at Mika. Kimizuki rolled his eyes.

"I will take out every single vampire." Yuu boasted with a bright smile.

Mika could not help but smile back.

"There you go, our typical Yuu."

Yuu stung her tounge out at Shinoa.

Real mature.

Mika could not help, he burst out laughing. At first everyone stared at him surprised except Yuu who was also laughing hard then everyone in the room began to laugh like idiots.

It felt stupid but great at the same time.

*** wow, I just can't make this stupid grin off my face right now. Sorry for the lamoooo sense of humour. But I really want to know.

Should I do more Mika interaction with Yuu's squad or just Mika yandering over Yuu?


	9. Chapter 9

Mika sighed, he still couldn't find Yuu.

He should not have left her but he needed to drink blood. Even though he drank from the viel of Krul's blood he still didnt like to drink in front of Yuu. Krul had given him blood enough for a month. He still hadn't agree to drink human blood. Yuu-chan will probably hate him if he drank from human but drinking Krul blood wasn't much better.

He grumbled, where was she? He checked her room, her friends room almost everywhere. He decided to go to that Guren, he will probably...

Mika heard a sob. He knew that voice it belonged to his Yuu chan. He looked around quickly, opening doors after door his heart was racing. He needed to find her. Yuu chan...

He crashed open a door and stopped... He couldn't belive his eyes. He knew these filthy human weren't worthy of her. His whole body boiled with fury.

Yuu was pinned on to the floor by that bastard Kuro. His face was too close to HIS Yuu chan. Tears were comming out of the green eyes. She was helpless and couldn't move.

"What the..." Kuro eyes became hard. He stood up angrily.

"How dare you? Why are you here?" Before Kuro could do anything Mika attacked him.

Unfortunately he didn't have his sword. He went straight for his throat but Kuro already had anticipated his move. He took out his sword and side stepped.

"You bastard, what are you doing to MY Yuu chan."

"Your Yuu chan, you are terribly mistaken she belongs to me and not some blood sucking monster." Mika eyes went for Yuu chan who was trying to stand up. He couldn't...he just couldn't see her like that and the... Thought that he had done something to her...

He will kill him. he was at a disadvantage but he was a vampire much powerful than a mere human.

"She belongs to no one, she is only my family. I will not allow any human to touch her EVER.

" Mika screamed and attacked him. Kuro was ready for that he also attacked with his raised sword. They were ready to kill each other.

"STOP!" Yuu screamed. Her sword was out. Her green eyes were wide staring at both of them.

"Why are you trying to protect him. He should just die." Mika grumbled stopped in his track. Kuro also had stopped staring at her.

"Mika you can't kill a human or harm anyone or the organisation will sent out to kill you..."

Mika tched, as much as he wanted to slit the throat of that damn bug but he couldn't do that. He was here for her...

Before Mika could react, Kuro sword swung, the sword went straight through his stomach.

"BUT I DONT HAVE TO OBEY. HAHAHA" Kuro screamed.

Yuu eyes went wide. He attacked Mika. Mika was hurt. He...he... Her hand trembled with grief and rage. Mika fell to the grond motionless. Asura took that as a time of action, she gave her power to Yuu and she was more than ready to attacked. She cried out and launched her attack, Kuro wasn't expecting that. His eyes were wide with surprised. He used his sword to protect himself but Yuu attacks were faster. He was overwhelmed by her strength. This was it... Yuu went to straight for his heart. She couldn't feel anything. Her eyes had lost its shine. She just wanted to kill him. She wanted to destroy everything.

"No...Yuu chan." Mika cried out. She turned her head surprised to see Mika. He was alive. He was trying to stand up with the support of the wall.

"No... Please you can't kill... You can't make your hands red with blood... Please Yuu chan." Yuu dropped her sword. Her eyes turned back to normal. She couldn't belive what she was going to do... She was actually going to kill a human.

"I...I..." Yuu tried to speak. But couldn't utter a word when a hand went for her throat. Kuro stood in front of her. His face was hard.

"You... Pointed your sword at ME... ME, I told you not to defy me, not to fight against me." He gripped her neck harder, difficult for her to breath. He brought his mouth closer to her ears, whispering to her. "That Mika is changing you, my love don't worry I will take you away soon... Your prince is me not some monster."

Yuu struggled to get away but she was losing consciousness. Kuro let go of her. She fell to the floor gasping for breadth. Her vision was becoming dark and blurry.

"YOU..." Mika cried out and tried to attack him but his eound still hurt.

"I will deal with you later, Michael Hayakuya don't worry. I will put you out of your misery soon." Kuro turned away to leave them. Yuu couldn't stay conscious any longer. The last scene was Mika trying to get closer to her. His prince!


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe she could get award for the best most of the time unconscious girl in the world. Why was it only her who faints like a vulnerable girl. Tch... She groaned and opened her eyes. Nothing hurt anymore. She completely remmembred what had happened, nothing seemed fuzzy. She was in her room. As soon as she was fully awake she noticed a hand on her. It was a boy hand...WHA? She looked to her left and saw Mika laying with her on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was completely asleep. His face was a little open. Yuu yelped. What the fuck? Mika was sleeping with her in HER bed. She gulped and stared for a little longer at mika's face. He looked so peaceful and cute. It was almost like the old days when Mika wouldn't her sleep and talk all night and then in the morning she would find herself with him on the bed. It didn't felt weird then, but now her stomach was all fluttery. If any one found out it will be the end of her. She gulped and tried to squeeze away from his grip not that she wanted too. He looked soo cute... FOCUS you damn shit. Mika must have sensed her awake. He opened his eyes. His blue eyes stared in the green eye. At first Mika kept staring at it, then he at once sat up. "Yuu chan...I..."

He gulped. Yuu also sat up. She tried her best like fully best to put on her dumb face. "Mika... What happened?" "Um... Well you weren't waking up and I got worried so I stayed with you and well I didnt tell anyone and well I thought you won't like it oh and by the way how are you feeling I was really worried. Hey! Are you hungry I can make Something you know like I'm not that good I haven't cooked for so long and..."

"Mika, shut up!" Yuu sighed, he was rambling that's soo unlike Mika. "Iam fine." Yuu tried to smile. Mika mood got dark. It wasn't like he was going to confront her for not telling such a thing. "Are you?" Mika stared hard at her. "Why didn't you tell me! Does anyone else know?" "Mika..." "Yuu chan do you have any idea what I felt. I can't stop thinking what he... Did to you... I couldn't protect you...I..."

"It's not your fault." "I hate humans, I knew they were disgusting and... Arrrggggg I should have taken you away." "Mika not everyone is like that." Mika stared at her. "No Yuu chan you are too naive to know the truth. I will... Someday you will understand." Mika clenched his fist. "Humans are filthy..."

"I am a human!" Yuu said without looking at him. He looked surprised. "No, Yuu chan but you are not like them. You are kind and naive and..." Yuu shook her head, tears threatend to escape her eyes. "You saw me Mika... I was going to kill him...I am evil.." Mika stood up and walked towards the door. "Yuu chan I am not stupid it was your demon. That Guren told me everything about the cursed weapon." Mika stared back at her. "I will protect you yuu chan. I can't kill that bastard right now but don't worry I will soon have his head." Yuu sighed and stared at the window. Mika unlocked the door and opened it. "Um..." Both Mika and Yuu stared at the solider on the door. He was gaping at them. Both blushed like crazy. "Ahh... Narumi San... We were just um..." Yuu tried to explain but Narumi held his hand up. "General Guren have asked for you to report in his office." He turned to leave but thought otherwise. He stared back at Yuu, he motioned his hand at his throat as if cutting with a knife and declared that she was dead. Yuu gulped and looked ready to kill herself.

Shit!

"Yuu, I called for you like an hour ago." Guren smiled. But anyone in the room which was Yuu, Mika, Shinya and Guren himself knew was fake. His smile was full of warning. This smile was similar to when Yuu had gone to mission without Guren permission and she ended up injured. That day Yuu had find out what the ,anger mode Guren, could do. "Haha- I was busy." "Oh... What were you doing?" He asked sweetly. "Working on... Thing." Guren nodded his head like he understood what the hell she was saying.

"I came to check on you last night. But your room was LOCKED. Usually I am able to open it but this time it seemed it was locked quite carefully." Yuu glanced at Mika. He blushed and looked away. He did that so no one would come to see Yuu. "Oh... Yeah well bcz you always sneak into my room without permission that's why I used a different technique." "Ahhh... And what about Mika? He wasn't in his room either." Yuu looked at Mika innocently. "Where were you Mika? You should not...worry us." Mika stared at her and blinked a few times. "Well I..." He didn't understand what was happening. He looked at Yuu for support but it looked like she also needed support. "He was at the...the...um...the upstairs?" Yuu tried to smile but failed miserably. Shinya shook his head. Guren sat forward he banged his hand hard on the table making a loud bang noise. "Do you think I am stupid?" Yuu noded her head lightly. Mika stared at her. Is she crazy? "What exactly were you doing in Yuu's room?"

"I don't think you have the right to stop us." Mika mocked getting irritated. "I mean you are only her superior, not her father or something. You can't butt in, in our problems." Says the one who lived with ferid. Ferid was the ultimate butter not the food time of butter it was like butt and er like... What the-? He shook his head. Guren growled, he glared at Mika. Yuu face palmed. "Michael, I believe I will be tha one to decide who I am too her." Guren seemed pissed off. "Yuu tell me the truth." Yuu gulped. "Guren, I swear on Mika and your head that we didn't do anything." "Yuu chan was sick." Mika blurted out

. "I stayed with her because I was worried." Guren stared at Yuu. Yuu at once put a sick face up. "Hmm... And why was I not informed? It could have been an infection." "No, I didnt want any humans near her. She is fine now." That was easy to belive because everyone knew mika's overprotective side. "Fine, I belive your words. But if ANYTHING like this happens again trust me I will rip..."

"Do you consider me like yourself?" Yuu mocked. "Huh?" "I am not like you Guren. I know what you and Shinya do behind..." Shinya eye as went wide "WHAT?" Mika looked at Yuu. "What the fuck are you talking about, brat?" Yuu grinned, "oh come on, everyone knows about you too..." "YUU!..." Guren growled. He took out his sword staring at Yuu with a warning. "You are going to die." Yuu smirked and took Mika's hand. They both dashed out of the room before Guren gets crazy. Guren sat back in his chair, sighing. "Ahh... You belive them!" "Huh?" "That they didn't do any..." Guren looked at Shinya. "I am sure that idiot hasn't done anything or she would probably be blushing or panicking."

"You seem to know her a lot." "Shut up!" "Guren." Shinya playfully smirked. "You didn't deny the fact that we were together." "Shinya..." "Yes?" "Do YOU really want to die? You know you can tell and I will kill you rather peacefully. You don't have to do this much to get killed." Shinya grinned.

Guren sighed and stared at the door. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. They were hiding something. And Guren will find it out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mika-Kun, can you hear me?" A voice called out from the door. Mika sighed. Can't he stay in peace even in his room. "Who is it?" "Huh, don't tell me you don't recognise my voice."  
"What do you want Shinoa?" "I want to talk..." "Not interested."  
"It's about Yuu..." Before she could finish her sentence Mika opened the door. Shinoa grinned at him and without his permission went past his into his room. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to ask you something." "Yes?" "Um... Mika Kun, do you know about... Kuro?" Mika clenched his fist. "What about him?" Shinoa face turned serious, Mika didn't know that she could make that face.  
"I know..." "What?" "That... You are jealous of him." Mika blinked. "That's not..." Shinoa held her hand out. "You don't have to hide. I know he always tries to show that Yuu-San is all his... Well you do that too... But see I don't like Kuro a bit." Mika couldn't belive he was having this conversation. "Shinoa, you are..." But again he was cut off. "I know, we both hate him. Last night he crossed the limit." Shinoa kept on talking. "We were talking who looked better with Yuu San you or Kuro..."  
WHAT? What kind of talk they were having. It was obvious that no one except he could be with her. But Mika still wanted to know what they had decided. It wasn't like their opinion would change anything but still..  
. "So, Kuro was there with us. At first he kept glaring at us because everyone was like 'Yuu looks better with Mika' at first Kuro didn't say anything but then Yoichi being the sweet guy he was said 'Mika Kun is really nice with Yuu and he might not like us, he really cares for her like she is everything to him'..."  
She paused staring at Mika.  
He was nodding his head as of agreeing with Yoichi. Mika wanted to hug Yoichi for saying something like that but when he noticed Shinoa gaze at him he looked away blushing. Shinoa smirked. "As I was saying that good-for-nothing beat Yoichi up." Shinoa eyes got dark.  
"No one is allowed to hurt my comrades except me."  
Well, that sounded like Kuro. Not that he knew him well but as much as he knew he was a piece of shit. Mika hated him with every fiber in his body. He might actually hate him more than ferid which is a lot. "So, what are you going to do?" Mika knew answer to that question.  
"Let's team up to get rid of Kuro. I hate him." Mika knew he was himself enough to get rid off the human. He could get rid of him and his him in the night and no one would ever know. But there were reasons. 1. If Mika got caught by JIDA than he could not be with Yuu chan. 2. Yuu chan would hate him if he killed a human. Even though he was Kuro. 3. And well... Shinoa is creative. She would be usefull. Well that settles it then. Mika grinned and noded his head. Let's get rid of Kuro.

Mika went straight to Yuu. One would get wrong idea but everyone knew the reason. Every year on this day Mika would cry alone but not today. Yuu chan is with him. "Good morning, Yuu chan!" Mika smiled. Yuu looked at him bored. "You seem cheerful." Mika stared at her for a second. She surely should remmember, right? She couldn't forget something soo important. But it looked as if it was a normal day for Yuu chan.  
"Mika?" "Hmm..." "You seem worried is everything okay?"  
Mika nodded lightly. It wasn't her fault that she didn't remember. It's been five years. She would not remmember such a thing. "Oh... Mika I just remmembred..."  
He was struck by a sudden hope.  
He didn't wanted to admit but if Yuu chan didn't remember that today it was his birthday he would be quite disappointed.  
"I won't be here today, I have to go for a mission with Yoichi and kimizuki so I hope you will be fine by yourself." Ouch! Not only she didn't remmember his birthday he could also not spend a day with her.  
Lovely! Mika sighed unhappily. He wasn't going to object. "Will you be alright?" Yuu nodded. "Don't worry, it's not an offensive mission."

Mika remmember the first time Yuu chan gave him a gift. It was a simple piece of paper with "hpy brday Mika" written on it. It wasn't that much but Mika still treasured it.

Guren growled why was he doing this. Why WHY? "You seem depressed..." Shinoa mocked as she sat down in front of him. "I didn't give you permission to sit you piece of shit." "My my we are supposed to work together. You should not be like that." "Why did it have to be me?" "Because you couldn't resist Yuu san's pleading." "Shut up, she is just annoying." "Haha~" The door was knocked, Guren sighed and ordered to come in. A very very very depressed and sad Mika. Guren and Shinoa both shared a quick look at each other. "Why did you call me?" "Um... I have something to... Discus." Guren tried to smile. "You can sit down." Mika sat down in front of Guren. "You seem quite...um... Depressed." "one day without his Yuu chan and a sudden new Mika." Shinoa grinned. "Shut up, what you want?" Guren sat straight, he had no idea what to say. "We.. I mean I was wondering... Well how do you drink blood?" Mika stared at him. "I have explained it already... I drink vampire blood." Guren began sweating, this isn't easy as he thought. "Haha you did? Well... Yeah I remmember... You gave me the report haha..." Shinoa looked at Guren as if he was crazy. Mika looked at him without emotion. "Can I leave?" "No!.. Why are you so depressed?" Guren wanted to puch himself and the way Shinoa was looking at him it looked like he wanted to punch him too. Idea! "You weren't like this before." That caught Mika attention. Good! "What you mean?"  
"You don't remmember, you used to be all smiley and caring and... Intelligent. I wonder why you become... Unintelligent." "It sounds like you knew me." "Well I met you twice..." Mika looked surprised. "I don't remmember..."  
"You remmember me as a pervert."  
Guren couldn't believe he was saying this. "You even tried to protect Shinoa..." Shinoa and Mika both eyes went wide. They stared at each other.  
"It's you..." "Your that boy I met when I was with Guren..." Guren sighed, he wasn't planing to do this but right now there was no other way he could occupy his attention.  
"So... You are not a pervert." Mika pointed at Guren.  
"IS THAT THE WHOLE THING YOU GET FROM THIS TALK?"  
"I can't believe it was you..." Shinoa eyes were wide.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Back then you were so nice and calm and sweet and now... Eh..." Mika puffed. Now what? Thankfully, Shinoa took over from there. "I don't remmember seeing Yuu San with you."  
"Yuu chan met us on the day of the apocalypse." "Ohhhh... I wish I could have met her before."  
Mika eyes got dark, Shinoa smiled sweetly at him. That brat is gonna die from his hand some day. But that didn't stop Guren to tease the vampire. It was much more fun like that. "Yeah, I would have liked to see how she was..."  
Mika seriously looked pissed off. He glared at us with those blue dangerous sapphire eyes.

! "Can I go now?" "No, Mika Kun there so much I want to ask."  
"YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING ME SIT HERE ASKING IDIOTIC QUESTION LIKE "what's my favourite colour?" And "what I like to do in my spare time?"  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE." Mika growled. Guren looked at the time. "It's 4 o clock." "SO?"  
"You can go!" Mika blinked. Shinoa didn't object and grinned. What's up with her never fading grin. Was I really like her? Mika shrugged at the thought.  
"thank you!" He stood up sighing. Now he could go into his room and sulk that Yuu can doesn't remmember his BITHDAY. He went straight for his room.  
But... Why?  
Why today no one would leave him alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want?" Mika growled.  
The man probably Narumi (the one who saw Yuu and Mika together) smiled nervously. "Well I wanted to ask you something."  
Mika sighed. Humans ask a lot of question. It is almost as if they were stopping him from going to his room. "Ask later!" "No, this is about... Yuu."  
"Me?"  
"No Yuu." Mika grit his teeth.  
That person called Yuu chan quite formally. "What about her?"  
Narumi pressed his lips in a thin line. It looked as if he was thinking of something to say. Highly suspicious! "Well, Yuu told me that... She is going to a mission."  
"So?"  
"So, what?"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMAN?" "HA HA- faster you bastards." Mika blinked. He looked back but there was no one. Turning back to Narumi, he looked relieved. "What are you-"  
"Oh I think you should go to your room." Narumi grinned.  
"See ya-" What the-? He growled in frustration. This is getting suspicious. Maybe a assault has been waiting for him in his room. He made his way to his room. The hallway was silent. Mika took his steps carefully and opened the door...  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He stood there stunned for a minute, two minute...  
"YUU-CHAN! You remembered my birthday." He cried. Which was awkward considering the fact that there were many people who surrounded him. Shinoa squad Kuro squad (with Kuro unfortunately) Guren Narumi A red hair girl, Shinya and a black and brown haired girl and a weird guy with a pipe in his mouth. But the only one he was looking at was his Yuu chan. She had the biggest smile ever. His heart was racing with excitement.  
"You know Yuu isn't the only one standing here." Shinoa grinned we also played important part."  
"Irritating part." Guren grumbled. Mika grinned at them for the first time. Which took them with surprise. Maybe just maybe these particular humans aren't bad.

Kuro growled. This wasn't going as he had planned. That Mika was ruining everything. He hated him. He smiled around Yuu as if she was all his.  
No no no no no! She belonged to him. Kuro will not let a vampire take her. He will have to go for plan B. Take Yuu away.  
Today after this waste of time Party he will take her... "Kuro don't just stand there, come on!" Mei grinned. He hated them all.  
"sure!" *

Mika layed silently on his bed. Today he had the best day ever. It was like a dream. Yuu chan didn't only gave him asurprised birthday but also a new feeling. He doesn't care for what Krul had said. He will not go on with the plan any further. He would not betray Yuu chan's trust and make her come with him to the vampire city. This place was a home for her. As much he didn't want to admit it they care for her. He had thought that they were using her but they genuinely cared for her. They even welcomed Mika even though he is a vampire.  
But that Kuro... He was the only reason for his worries right now. He should get rid of him.  
Maybe tell Guren he would probably do something about it. Or he himself could get rid of him... Shinoa did promise to help him but she doesn't seem serous. The only thing she did by now was leave fire ants in Kuro bed.  
OKAY! That was a good one but still... Mika sat straight on his bed. I am gonna tell Yuu chan about why he was here. He would tell her everything. There is a chance that she will hate him but Mika is sure that she will understand him. He sighed and decided to go right now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kuro gripped her harder. Her head lumped against his chest. Her eyes closed. Yuu was in his hands. He had decided to run away tonight. He made his way through the hall. He was just a few inches away from Yuu's door. He took heavy steps not making any sign. Foot steps...  
They were getting louder and louder. He panicked. Maybe it was one of the soliders or maybe...  
Mika.. Shit. He growled in frustration.  
Mika eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" Mika growled. "Let Yuu chan go!"  
"Shindo Michaela, you are in my way."  
"Shut up, let her go you bastard." Mika didn't wait for a response. He attacked him. Kuro was unprepared. He hadn't even bought his weapon. Mika strangled him with a strong grip around the humans neck. A let out a cry. "I am going to kill you, how dare you hurt Yuu chan."  
"She...w..would not...wa..want that." Mika growled. "Her...fath...er." Mika thought he had heard wrong. Did he just call out Yuu chan's father. He let go of him. Kuro stumbled back.  
"Yuu father is alive..." Mika narrowed his eyes, is he kidding him. "Liar!" Mika began to laugh. "You pretend to know everything but you know nothing."  
"What do you.." "Hyakuya would have never let Yuu father stay alive." "What? Isn't Hayakuya your orphanage name?" Mika grinned. Kuro was a sore loser. That bastard knew nothing. Is that how he controlled Yuu chan. She is way too kind, for her own good. "You are not telling the truth. Her father is not alive. They probably killed him as soon as she came in there custody."  
Kuro looked surprised. But then gritted his teeth. "I thought it will work...well what will you do now Mika. Kill me." Mika grinned at him. Not a bad idea...

Yuu couldn't understand her surrounding.  
As soon as she woke up she felt a lwrge pain in her head. "Yuu-chan?" Yuu sat up. She was sleeping in her bed. Mika was standing nearby starring at her. Okay... "Mika, what...?" Mika smiled at her and her heart did a tap dance. "Yuu chan, you don't remember anything?" Yuu tilted her head to the other side, confused.  
"Kuro tried to take you away." Mika told her. "He was.." "WHAT?" "Yuu chan don't interrupt me." Mika sighed. He sat in the bed beside her. He had decided. He was going to stay here and protect her till his last breath. "But I caught him in time. We made a deal..."  
"What deal?" Stubborn Yuu chan. He told her not to interrupt, how cute. "He is leaving this place don't worry." Yuu eyes went wide. "You won't be seeing her again. He is resigning."  
"Mika you can't let him go...my dad." Of course Yuu chan is a little too Kind.  
"Yuu chan he was lying."  
"But..."  
"You are a little too stupid. How could that be true. He died in the virus." Mika didn't had to tell her that her father was probably manipulated by Hyakuya and was killed by them.  
"But where is Kuro?" Tch... Why was she asking for him. She hated him, right. But Mika coupdnt let her know what exactly had happened. It might make her hate him. "Oh, I scared him away. I threatened to tell Guren..." Yuu eyes went wide for a second.  
"Shit, Mika how long I have been here..."  
"Um..."  
"Guren is going to kill us. Damn it!"  
Oh yeah that bastard would cause them again of doing something... perverted?  
Mika face went red. Yuu chosen to ignore that. It was hard for her to believe that Kuro was gone... Just like that. Mika helped her but there was an uneasy feeling in her stomach. And her father being alive, that was really stupid of we to believe that.  
"I should...go." Mika said embarrassed. He turned to leave.  
"Neh, Mika?" Yuu called out. Mika looked back to see a blushing Yuu.  
"Um... Thanks and well I wanted to ask." She gulped.  
"You won't be leaving me, right? I mean you are not going to back to... Them." Mika wanted to say that he didn't know. He wanted to Stay with Yuu chan and well... Her friends but Krul wouldn't let it happen. If Mika doesn't return she might make a move... But for now he won't leave his Yuu chan. "Don't worry, Yuu chan! I will always stay with you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!" Yuu face turned a dark shade of red.  
Mika smiled and went away, before any one finds out.

"Hey, is that true that Kuro has left the extermination unit?" Mei asked Haise. "Yeah, I have heard as well. I don't really care though. No one even knew him well."  
"Yeah, no one actually got to be near him. Only Yuu... Seemed to be close to him but even she is fine." Shu commented. "Oh well, now what will happen to us."  
"Haise, where do you stay all day. Didn't you hear we will be joining the Shinoa squad for some time."  
"Ehh?"  
"I am excited. I like them. And I might be able to get Yuu to like me." Shu said the last sentence in a whisper. But they knew Yuu belonged to only one person. Practically everyone knew that. But they just wouldn't admit.  
"Are you guys gonna come or we leave without you?" Shinoa called out to them from the other side of the hall. Whole Shinoa squad + Mika was there.  
"Maybe they are scared." Yuu mocked them. "Don't worry, it's only a short mission. I will protect you."  
Everyone laughed. Even Mika, Yuu glared at them. "Haha, really funny. Yuu are soo stupid." Haise grinned. "Hey did you just punned my name."  
"Nope!" "Bastard!" "Let's just go!" Kimizuki said irritated. Yuu grinned and took mika's hand. They began to walk faster than everyone else. Mika face went red as a Tamato.  
Mika glanced backwards and regretted it immediately. They anew looking at him smugly and with a amused expression. They weren't soo bad after all.

THE END

Notes:

 **lol don't kill me, I know this is the crappiest ending ever. Guys but I am kind of busy preparing for a really hard test. Sorry guys! I am really really sorry. I might do a prolong later but these days pfft...**


End file.
